<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liberated Area by Baby_Buu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654505">Liberated Area</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu'>Baby_Buu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Short, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Voyeurism, tumblr: kakavegeweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vegeta requests something from Goku, but Goku isn't familiar with how that would work. </p><p>For Kakavege Week 10 - Day 5- Prompt Kinks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kakavege week #10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liberated Area</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/gifts">a_bad_poem</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for the lovely a_bad_poem who requested a fic about Vegeta having a humiliation kink and I realized I didn't know what that meant. With lots of help from them and my beta Stardust_Steel this fic was born. Shout out to both of y'all. Hopefully it's kinky enough for you guys haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vegeta stared at the item Goku was holding in his outstretched hands. He appreciated the gesture but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot I’m not quite sure you understand what I was asking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku frowned and looked down at the pink apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. This is all new to me Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sighed and took it, holding onto it like it burned to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you just put it on, pretty please?” Goku asked him, hands pressed together in an offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t get the point.” Vegeta sighed, rubbing his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the point then?” Goku asked him, head cocked to the side and eyes open and honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to make me! You can’t ask politely. You’re supposed to be in charge.” Vegeta was blushing horribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I think I get it, I’ll just pretend I’m Beerus!” Goku smiled widely, obviously proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stuttered and sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean!” Vegeta cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means quit talking and put on the apron Vegeta! You have a lot of chores to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta balked at the wild conclusion Goku had reached but the demanding tone was enough to peak his interest so he decided to go with it. Vegeta stripped down and put the apron on. His face stayed red the whole time. He supposed this was humiliating in its own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Vegeta, wash the dishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta in a stupor went over to the sink and began washing dishes. His ass was on full display and it seemed like Goku at least liked that. So the prince would indulge him a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright that’s enough. Now do a little dance for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gulped. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Now</em>
  </b>
  <span> they were getting somewhere. He started to move his hips sensually and he watched Goku sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Vegeta, I was thinking you could do your bingo dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta blushed so hard he thought his face might have caught on fire. Oddly enough though, his cock began to harden and press against the fabric of the apron. He did his bingo dance, minus the singing. Goku then stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him. It was sweet, and not at all what he was craving. Vegeta gave in and turned around so he could lean up and kiss him. He sighed. Perhaps another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Goku could tell he wasn’t doing what Vegeta had asked for. He just needed to learn more about it first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him awhile. He really wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing. He talked to Vegeta first the next day, and had him write down what he had in mind. Weeks passed and he hoped Vegeta thought he forgot. Neither had brought it up, and Goku wanted to surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day after sparing Vegeta went to take a shower and Goku used that time to get the bed room ready.  He was sitting on the bed when Vegeta came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair laying flat. Goku couldn’t help but lick his lips. Time to get into character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you going to take a shower?” Vegeta asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get on your knees.” Goku commanded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scoffed and looked at him with his head cocked to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about, Kakarot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <b>
    <em>shut up </em>
  </b>
  <span>and get on your knees Vegeta. If you don’t, I’ll just have to make you.” He growled, powering up to Super Saiyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stood staring at him for a few seconds before seeming to understand. He stepped forward to the bed and sunk down to his knees. He began to reach for Gokus sash before Goku stopped him with his arm stretched out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, you gotta earn that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stopped and looked up at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to lick me clean. Starting with my feet and lick your way up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looked like he wanted to argue. Goku knew it was time. He reached behind him and grabbed two things. He showed them to Vegeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put this on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Vegeta the leather collar he had gotten just for this. Vegeta eyed it warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me ask you twice.” Goku raised his ki a little to emphasize his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta took the collar and put it on. When he looked back up Goku had the camera on and ready. He pointed it directly in Vegeta’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this Vegeta? This camera is going to be on the whole time. And if you don’t do absolutely everything I say, the first person that gets to see this is your ex wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looked surprised, scared and then angry. He also looked extremely turned on. The warring emotions were priceless to watch be conveyed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now my rules are simple. Do everything I say and don’t argue.” Goku sat the camera down on the dresser next to him. He angled it so it was pointed directly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, lick me clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said his title sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta leaned down tentatively and began to lick his feet. It was weird and kinda tickled, but it also was turning Goku on so he didn’t let any signs show outwardly that he was feeling any emotion. He had to remain stoic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta took his time. He placed each toe into his mouth, and even swirled his tongue in between. He was enjoying himself Goku could tell. When he was done with that Vegeta looked up at Goku expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to move forward, Goku leaned back and grabbed another two items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put this on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This part was a specific request from Vegeta. Goku could have done without it, but he really wanted to give Vegeta everything he wanted from this experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta placed the ki restraint that Bulma had designed for them. Goku felt it the second his ki was suppressed. Vegeta was essentially helpless against Goku. He had the same power level as a weak human, and Goku was still super Saiyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku wagged the next item in Vegeta’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want this one, you’ll have to prepare yourself for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finger yourself Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta blushed and adjusted his position and let his towel fall. Goku reached behind him and grabbed the lube to give some to Vegeta. He squirted a nice amount on Vegeta’s fingers. He watched as Vegeta reached behind him. He watched as his head fell back and his eyes closed. His breath came out hitched. It was a beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Vegeta began to moan and tremble he knew it was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta froze and his eyes opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Vegeta the butt plug and watched with hungry eyes as Vegeta placed it inside of him. Vegeta blushed scarlet red the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough about you for now. Time to focus on me. Undress me, now.” Goku barked the last part at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scrambled to get up. He let out a moan every time the butt plug shifted inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet!” Goku yelled at him. “I said enough about you. Don’t you dare make another sound until I tell you to, or Bulma’s gonna get an eyeful of you fingering yourself, and you don’t want that do you?” Goku smirked at him, a sadistic glee in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shook his head and began to undress Goku in silence. Goku glared at him the whole time. Vegeta untied his sash, then when Goku raised his arms he pulled his top off. Next he grabbed the edges of his bottoms and Goku lifted his hips enough for them to be pulled down. He let them fall to the ground. He grabbed Vegeta by the chin and directed him to his leaking erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck.” Goku commanded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Vegeta placed Goku’s length into his mouth. He reached to place a hand at the base but Goku slapped it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hands.” Goku warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta put his hand down and went back to work. Vegeta explored him with his tongue. He licked the underside of the entire shaft. He swirled his tongue around the head. Goku groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta opened his mouth and began to take him as far in as he could stand. He pulled back and tried again, taking a little more. He bobbed his head over and over and Goku could do nothing but watch his erection disappear into Vegeta’s talented mouth for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was doing well, getting almost all of it, but Goku thought he could do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More.” He told him as he reached behind his head and pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gasped in surprise, but it was muffled by his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no noise. Take it all, choke on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku began to hump back against Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta gasped and gagged. Spit trickled out of his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. It felt great but he wanted more. He grabbed Vegeta by the back of his head and grabbed tight. Goku held Vegeta still and fucked his face harshly for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Vegeta back forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku let Vegeta go and turned around, leaning over the bed with his ass in Vegeta’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick my ass Vegeta, you can use your hands now. Hold me open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gasped and caught his breath. Before he had time to bark another order, he felt Vegeta tentatively reach out and grab his ass cheeks. He pulled them apart and licked up Goku’s crack once, twice, and then began to swirl his tongue around his hole. It felt amazing. Goku’s entire body began to tingle and vibrate. Oh god Vegeta was so talented with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling that familiar warmth begin to pool in his belly he moved his head so he wouldn’t be muffled by the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s tongue immediately stopped moving and his hands slipped down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku flipped around and sat up. Vegeta looked wild and crazed, he probably wasn’t faring any better. It was time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed.” Goku commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku stood up to let Vegeta get on the bed. He immediately got on his hands and knees but that wasn’t quite what Goku had in mind. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and manipulated his body until he was laying folded together with his head close to his crotch and his ass still in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need this anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku yanked the butt plug out and threw it carelessly on the floor. He found the lube and poured some onto his arousal. He leaned forward and lined himself up to Vegeta’s entrance. With no warning he slammed himself in all the way. Vegeta cried out and Goku slapped his ass hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make noise now, but you’re in trouble for that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku slapped his ass hard again. He pulled out almost all the way and then slammed home again. Vegeta cried out even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said his title sarcastically again as he built up a rhythm fucking him hard and deep. “Just think about how a third class is doing this to you. Making you feel this good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Energy crackled around them as Goku slammed into Vegeta over and over. He changed the angle and Vegeta screamed. There. Goku pounded into that same spot over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku was right there. He pulled out of Vegeta without warning, and jerked himself off quickly before coming on Vegeta’s face. His hair flickered from blonde to black before he powered down entirely. Vegeta gasped and sputtered at the surprising event. Goku let out a guttural moan and sat down on the bed next to Vegeta. Goku took a moment to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute Goku looked over at Vegeta who was blushing furiously and waiting awkwardly for his instructions. Satisfied himself, but still wanting to make this as good for Vegeta as possible, Goku got a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to come, you’ll have to beg me Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time Vegeta looked like he might actually fight him on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg me, or Bulma will see everything and you won’t get an orgasm out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes before closing them slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Goku teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me come, Kakarot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta blushed. He looked thoroughly wrecked and his face was still covered in Goku’s release. He took pity on the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku saw that Vegeta’s own cock was right in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick yourself, Vegeta.” Goku directed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vegeta sputtered, opening his eyes and staring at Goku in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dick, lick it. Don’t make me say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku let his power flare, threatening to go back to super Saiyan. Vegeta snaked his tongue out and slowly licked his own slit. Goku had to hold his eyes open, the sight so erotic that they were almost impossible to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta was very flexible but could only get the very most of his tip between his lips. Goku reached down and began to stroke his cock from the base to where his lips were wrapped around the head of his own dick. It only took a few pumps before Goku felt it begin to twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow it.” He bossed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta moaned and Goku watched him swallow his own pleasure. Goku continued stroking him until Vegeta pulled away and took in a huge breath. Goku slapped him on his butt cheek one more time before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a couple washcloths and got them damp. He came back and helped Vegeta lay down in a more comfortable position. Next he took off the ki suppressor and the collar. He wiped off Vegeta’s face first, then his crotch. He used the other one to wipe Vegeta’s chest and arms off. Then he gave his crotch a quick wipe down, throwing the rags into the hamper. He walked over to the dresser and turned the camera off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku then laid down and pulled Vegeta against him. Vegeta snuggled up to him and they kissed gently for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” He asked Vegeta, nuzzling his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it was perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t too rough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You could probably stand to be rougher. You didn’t even smack me around or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Goku chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The camera was a nice touch. Threatening to tell Bulma was a smart move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku froze, which caused Vegeta to pull back and look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well actually...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot.” Vegeta growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kidding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta blushed. The red reached all the way to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did ask for a copy though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sputtered and Goku laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a hard time writing smut, but this time I shot for the stars. Hopefully y'all feel the same.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>